Only Lovers Left Alive -Adam's Girlfriend-A Romance Story(Sequel)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin and Adam have a date night at his house and have so much fun together then the next night they go over to Erin's best friend Jade's house to hang out with her.
1. Chapter 1-Vampire Date Night

It was now May 23rd. It was a rainy night in Detroit Michigan ,Adam and I had a Vampire Date Night at his house .We sat on the couch and watched tv and ate blood popsicles then I watched him play his violin and listen to him play as well. I smiled at him as I said " Adam your pretty good at playing violin I really like your music you play on your violin and your guitar as well. " He then smiled and said "Thank you." I smiled "Your welcome." I had said to him.


	2. Chapter 2-Goodnight Adam

Then after it was now 8:00pm so I went to give Adam a kiss goodnight I also had said " Goodnight Adam." He smiled at me and said " Goodnight ." He then fell asleep on his bed he also Still had his leather fingerless gloves on while he was sleeping .


	3. Chapter 3-Good Morning Adam

Then it was morning now it was 8:15 so I woke up and I got up brushed my hair and got dressed then went downstairs there was Adam standing in the living room . I smiled at him as I said " Good morning Adam how did you sleep last night ? " He then said " I slept pretty good my love how about you ? " I then had said " That's good and so did I ." I smiled as I kissed his cheek then we sat down and had breakfast. After breakfast we sat down and he played me a song on his guitar it was the most wonderful thing ever I loved it also he was pretty good at playing guitar also he was a good violin player as well .I had smiled while he played the song .


	4. Chapter 4-Going To Jade's House

Then after he finished playing the song we went across the street to my best friend Jade's house I knocked on the door she got up and opened it . She said " Hey good morning Adam & Erin .Come on in " I smiled as Adam and I walked into her house . I then asked " So Jade how have you been ? " She then replied " Pretty good what about you ?" I smiled as I said "Pretty good too so has Adam .Isn't that right , Adam ? " He smiled as he said " Yes that's right ." He said as he sat down beside me .Then Jade said "Well that's good to hear ." We both smiled at her .


	5. Chapter 5-The Romantic Kiss

While Adam and I were sitting together at Jade's house on a couch I looked straight at Adam and my eyes sparkled as I looked at him . I couldn't stop blushing while looking straight at him he was just the cutest guy ever in Detroit , Michigan. Then he smiled as he put his hand on my cheek softly and kissed my lips romantically it was indeed the best kiss ever it was so romantic and I felt like sparks were flying it was just so romantic .Then after that I said to him "That kiss of yours was truly beautiful and romantic .You are a really good kisser ,Adam." He smiled as he replied " Thank you I think you are too my love ." He spoke with a british accent which was so dreamy . I then smiled and said " Why thank you Adam." He smiled back at me and kissed my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6-Are You Two Sleeping Over?

Jade then asked me a question that she wanted to know she asked me, " Are you two sleeping over tonight?" I then looked over at Adam and he nodded and said " If you want us to we don't mind ." So then Jade said " Alright I'll go set up the beds for you."I then nodded as she left to go set them up and then Adam kissed my forehead as I smiled his hair was so neat and long he had raven black hair .As he did that I ran my fingers through his raven black hair and smiled as I did .


	7. Chapter 7-Hey I'm Back

Two minutes later Adam and I were holding hands as Jade came in and she said " Alright you two love birds the beds are ready for whenever you two are ready to go to sleep." I smiled as we both said " Thank you,Jade ." She smiled as she said " No problem ." Then I kissed Adam's cheek as we went upstairs to go to bed the bed was comfortable ,the room smelt like vanilla which was like my favorite scent I have always loved anything that smells like vanilla since forever so I then said softly to Adam," Goodnight Adam I love you ."He smiled as he said to me "I love you too" Then he finally fell asleep after I did.


	8. Chapter 8-Erin's Nightmare

All of a sudden I couldn't sleep I had a bad dream and woke up screaming but not too loud though then Adam woke up and asked me " Honey what's wrong?  
"I looked up at him as I said " I had a nightmare that someone pushed you off of a cliff and I was too late to save you ." He then said "Sweetie you just had a bad dream it's okay just go back to sleep I'm right beside you if you need me ." I then nodded as I drifted off to sleep again he kissed my forehead and fell asleep beside me.


	9. Chapter 9-Good Morning Adam & Erin

It was now 8:25am in the morning I had woken up and put on new clothes then went downstairs to where Adam and Jade was and I sat down beside them as Jade said to us "Good morning Adam and Erin did you sleep good last night?" I then said "No not really had a bad dream but at least I had Adam beside me after he told me it was just a bad dream and to go back to sleep then I was fine." Jade then said " That's good at least you did after that happened."


	10. Chapter 10-I Love You So Much Adam

I smiled at Adam I had said " I love you so much Adam." He smiled as he had said " Awww I love you so much too my love ." He had said as he kissed me on my cheek . I had blushed , my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink when he had kissed my cheek. Jade then said "Awwww you two are so cute together." Adam smiled at her and said "Why thank you I'm glad that I'm with her and dating her she's very pretty ." Jade had smiled and said " You are lucky to have her as a girlfriend she loves you very much." He spoke and replied " Yes I am and I agree with you Jade. ." I had smiled when she was talking to Adam about me.


	11. Chapter 11-Dancing With Adam

I then took a hold of Adam's hand and put my other one on his back and then started dancing with him I had looked up at him . I had looked up at him and looked into his greenish-blue eyes and I had said " Adam you have really pretty eyes." He blushed as he replied back " Why thank you darling ." He then kissed my lips as we were dancing ." Anyways I'm going home call me if you need anything , Alright?" Jade asked. I then spoke " Okay we will and have a good day ." Jade smiled "I will and hope you two also have a great day." I then smiled and said " Alright ." I then danced some more with Adam as she walked outside to her house.


	12. Chap 12-Adam What Do You Wanna Do Now?

I then stopped dancing with him and I asked " Adam what do you wanna do now?" He then spoke "Hmmmm ... would you like to hear me play violin ?" I nodded and replied " Yes would love to hear you play the violin ." I smiled as he went to go get the violin . I had sat down as I waited for him to come back into the room where I was waiting for him as I was I started singing a song .


	13. Chapter 13-The Violin Song

. /29bec31440167d838cfe92a15b5a1f18/tumblr_mwk767LpOQ1r0oz1go2_

Adam had then returned and had his violin in his hand as he stood by the wall as he started playing it I had sat down where I was before and listened to him play .His violin playing was just so amazing as he played the violin some of his hair was covering one of his eyes .He then had finished the song and I had clapped "Very good I loved it you are a very good violin player ." I had said with a smile ." Thank you ,my love I'm glad you enjoyed it." He had smiled at me as he had said that so I smiled back at him.


End file.
